To achieve high data rates through lossy channels, a receiver includes a decision feedback equalizer to compensate for inter-symbol interference and attenuation in the lossy channel. For proper compensation, the decision feedback equalizer must correctly sample the symbols transmitted through the channel. Each time the decision feedback equalizer incorrectly samples a symbol, the resulting invalid compensation frequently leads to the incorrect sampling of additional symbols. Thus, when the decision feedback equalizer incorrectly samples a symbol, the resulting error often expands to a burst error covering several symbols.
Forward error correction (FEC) augments data messages with redundant information, such as parity check bits. Certain types of forward error correction can correct isolated burst errors. There is a general need to correct burst errors using FEC circuits that have high throughput and low latency, and require low circuit area and low power.